


Tonight We're Going To Do Naughty Things

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Forced Crossdressing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The possible start of a fic series where Pete goes with Patrick as he tours Soul Punk and basically fucks him in a series of places. I'm sorry if this is terrible, I wrote it on a whim at 12 am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight We're Going To Do Naughty Things

“I’m going to fuck you until you bled, you dirty fucking whore” Pete hissed into Patrick’s ear. Patrick bristled and tried to kiss him but Pete grabbed him and turned him around to face the bed.  
“Bend over” he ordered. Patrick obeyed immediately, resting his hands on the bed and sticking his ass up. He was wearing a delicious pair of black lace panties which Pete had made him perform in and walk around in all day and his hard cock was pressing against the fabric, begging to be touched. 

Pete shouldn’t have even been there.  
He should have been at home with his son, not making his old band mate wear girl’s underwear. He shouldn’t be fucking him, he shouldn’t, but how could he not? Since the band went on hiatus Patrick had went about making himself even more desirable than he already was. He’d lost weight, he’d cut and dyed his hair, he started dressing better – in short – he just became irresistible.  
Pete slid a finger underneath the underwear and teasingly brought it down to Patrick’s balls, gracing them with a quick touch before he pulled out the finger. Patrick whined and pressed backwards, desperate for more.

Pete smirked “You want my cock so much don’t you?” he waited “Don’t you?!” he repeated louder when Patrick didn’t reply, smacking his pale ass and making him yelp.  
“Yes, yes, oh God, I do” he breathed. Pete smirked more. He pulled his cock out from his underwear and rubbed it against Patrick’s ass. Patrick whined and Pete gave a laboured laugh, getting more and more aroused than he already was

“You’re such a fucking whore” he spat out. He pulled aside Patrick’s panties, slicked up his fingers with his spit and pressed a finger into his hole.  
“Oh fuck” Patrick hissed, squeezing his eyes shut. Pete kept going, knowing he’d be okay, slowly inserting two more fingers and scissoring them apart, opening Patrick up. He eventually pulled them out and did a quick search in one of his bags to find lube. He slicked himself up and lined himself up.  
“Fuck yourself on me” he ordered. Patrick gave a small look of confusion but eventually pressed back, the head of Pete’s cock slowly entering him and stretching him out. He winced but continued until Pete was fully in. Pete held onto his hips for support as the pleasure going through him was making in difficult to stand. Patrick then started to pull off and slowly began to fuck himself, rocking backwards and forwards and moaning every time. Pete couldn’t resist after a while and thrust in, going in deep and hard. He hit Patrick’s prostate which made him almost scream. He was squirming with every thrust.

“Touch yourself” Pete breathed “Oh fuck, Patrick” he added, leaning over and pressing his sweat slicked forehead against Patrick’s sweaty shoulder blades. He kissed and bit his neck sloppily but did it hard as Patrick started to pump himself. Patrick couldn’t help but flick his hips so Pete was getting twice the friction he was before.  
He eventually came in Patrick. He waited a while until he finished and then slowly pulled out, enjoying looking at his cum coming out of Patrick’s destroyed ass hole. He knelt down and slid in between Patrick’s shaking legs. He leaned up and started to suck and lick at his cock whenever his hand wasn’t in the way. Patrick came onto his face and started to apologise  
“I’m sorry sir” he whimpered as his orgasm washed over him “I’m sorry” he then crumpled down onto Pete. Pete smiled and stroked his hair  
“Its okay Patrick, you did so well”  
“Really sir?” he smiled slightly  
“Yes” he smirked at him, making Patrick’s small smile drop “I can’t wait to see how you do tomorrow”


End file.
